


The Vacation

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is due for time off from the task force and Red whisks her away to a ski resort in Switzerland. Things heat up when Liz invites Red to stay in her room.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	The Vacation

Liz and Red were staying in adjoining suites at a ski resort in Switzerland. They were on vacation there, since Liz was due for some time off from work and Red told the task force he’d save the next case for when they got back. She didn’t know where to spend her vacation, so he insisted on jetting her over to Switzerland. They spent the day sight-seeing, shopping and eating at lovely restaurants, and now they were cozy in the hotel. Liz was a little too warm after her shower, so she was about to get into bed naked when she heard a light knocking on the door leading to Red’s room. She hastily threw on a soft kimono and held it closed as she opened the door. Red was wearing a fluffy robe and a surprised expression.

“Uh…I…” Red said, having trouble concentrating due to Lizzie’s scantily clad appearance.

She gave him a curious and expectant look.

“Sorry, I’ve lost my train of thought. Aren’t you cold?” Red said.

“No, actually I’m still hot after my shower.” Liz explained.

“Hm.” He responded interestedly.

“…Were you going to ask me something, or…?” She asked amusedly, trying to jog his memory.

“I can’t think of what it was, I’m terribly sorry. I’ll let you get to bed.” He said dismissively.

Liz chuckled.

“Okay. Night.” She said, then she gently closed their shared door and slipped her kimono off.

Liz got into bed and enjoyed the cool sheets. She was tired out from the long, active day. The huge bed was exceptionally comfortable. Liz sprawled out on her front and closed her eyes; sleep was on its way when she heard another light knock. She sighed quietly and simply turned over and covered herself with the sheet.

“Come in!” Liz called.

Red opened the door and was confronted by Lizzie in bed, holding the sheet over most of her body; she looked naked underneath.

“Apologies! I’ll leave you alone.” Red said, then he turned to leave.

“No, it’s okay. What’s up?” Liz said, curious about what he was going to say.

“I remembered what I wanted to ask you: Would you like me to order their famous breakfast from room service in the morning, or would you like to go down to the restaurant? Or do something else?” Red said.

Liz smirked amusedly; rather than losing her patience, she found Red’s eccentricity endearing.

“Um…what would _you_ like to do?” Liz asked.

“I recommend the famous breakfast. Room service is so convenient.” Red said.

“That sounds good. Let’s do that.” She said.

“Excellent. Well, sorry for the interruption, Lizzie. I’m a night owl.” He said.

“Stop apologizing.” She said gently.

Red hovered in the adjoining doorway; he seemed reluctant to leave.

“You can stay and keep me company until you’re ready to sleep.” Liz suggested.

“I wouldn’t want to bother you.” Red said.

“You won’t bother me, silly. I’m inviting you to stay and be cozy with me.” She said, patting the space next to her on the bed.

“Alright…” He said.

Red walked over to the other side of the bed and got in, carefully holding his robe together. Liz was surprised to realize he was probably naked underneath. They were naked in her bed together, apart from a lightweight sheet and a fluffy robe. She blushed a little.

“What did you think of the gift shop? Wasn’t it quaint?” Red said.

“Yeah, I loved it. I got some really cute things to bring back.” Liz said.

“I like it here, despite the cold climate.” He said.

“You vacation here even though you don’t like the cold?” She said humorously.

“Yes. I just try to ignore the weather.” He said.

Liz laughed, and Red realized how silly he sounded, so he chuckled.

“Why do you like it here so much? You just _had_ to take me here.” Liz said.

“I don’t know, everything’s just so…” Red said dreamily.

“Quaint?” She supplied.

“Yes, and…peaceful. It’s cozy, and it can be very romantic…all the beautiful sights and warm evenings by the fireplace…” He said.

Liz felt her cheeks warm up again; _romantic_? She wondered what his intentions were for this getaway together. Red seemed to just say it in passing like it was no big deal, but she found the trip romantic. She wasn’t really expecting anything to happen between them, given their complicated and professional relationship.

“Mm. The fireplace sounds nice. I’m cooling down now.” Liz said, putting her feet under the blankets to keep them warm.

“I’ll start it up for us.” Red said, getting out of bed.

Liz was mesmerized by the orange flames and crackling; she was almost asleep by the time Red got back into bed.

“Thanks, Red.” Liz murmured sleepily.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Red said quietly; Lizzie was falling asleep beside him.

Red considered going to his own room, but Lizzie turned towards him and curled a bit closer. He pulled the blankets up higher over her shoulder, then he got comfy and closed his eyes. Red awoke later; the fire was still going. He looked over and saw Lizzie facing the other way; the sheet was off, so her bare butt was showing. The room was very warm from the fire, so he didn’t cover her. Red observed Lizzie’s beautiful sleeping form a little while longer, then he managed to go back to sleep.

In the wee hours of the morning, Liz woke up feeling cold. The room was dark and the fire was out. They had heating in the building, but since she was naked, she felt chilly. Liz didn’t want to get out of bed to bundle up, nor did she want to restart the fire. She simply backed into Red and snuggled against him so that he was spooning her. Red woke up when Lizzie spooned with him; she shivered, so without thinking, he opened his robe and put one side of it over her, sharing it with her. He pulled the blankets up over them. It suddenly occurred to both of them that they were naked and spooning. Liz warmed up very quickly indeed.

Liz was blushing and she felt her heart racing. Their bodies weren’t pressed together, but the proximity was thrilling and arousing. Liz pretended to still be cold and half-asleep; she boldly moved back further and suddenly felt Red’s erection against her butt. She instantly became extremely horny. Red subtly moved away, so she followed him. She heard the quietest chuckle from him and she knew she’d been caught.

“Lizzie…” Red said softly.

“Hm?” Liz responded innocently.

“Do you want something from me, sweetheart?” He asked flirtatiously.

Liz felt her cheeks flare with a fresh blush.

“…Yes.” She said very quietly.

“Mmm. What do you want?” He rumbled.

“ _This_ …” Liz purred as she rubbed her butt against his erection.

Red sighed in pleasure and put his arm around Lizzie’s waist. He pulled her closer and pressed his cock against her butt cheek while kissing behind her ear.

“Ohh Red…” Liz whispered.

Their strong attraction to each other made it impossible to stop now. The sexual tension and deep feelings between them culminated in this moment of raw lust. They’d both been waiting for an opportunity like this to unleash their secret desires, and now the floodgates were open. Liz took Red’s hand and put it on her breast; she squirmed longingly, craving him between her legs. She couldn’t contain herself.

Liz sighed with yearning, then she turned around and put her hand on Red’s chest, coaxing him onto his back. She moved his robe out of the way and lustfully eyed is erection before straddling him. She put her hands on either side of his head and kissed him passionately. Liz whimpered impatiently and began humping Red, pressing her clit on his hard, warm shaft.

“Mm…easy, baby…” Red said soothingly.

Red was astonished by how desperately Lizzie wanted him. It was amazingly flattering and arousing, but he wanted this experience to last. He gently rubbed her back and held her waist as she slowed down a little.

“I want you so bad.” Liz said breathily.

“Likewise, but I want this to last…” Red said, then he pulled Lizzie down by her hips and slowly humped her, stimulating her clit.

Liz closed her eyes and moaned weakly, with her legs trembling slightly.

“I don’t know if I can last, Red.” She said quietly, looking into his eyes again.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You can come now and then again later…” He said softly.

Red bucked his hips and Liz closed her eyes in pleasure once more as she got a jolt of intense pleasure. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this horny.

“How about we fuck like crazy _now_ , and then go slower next time? This isn’t a one-time thing, Red, it doesn’t have to last.” Liz said.

Red felt Lizzie push down against his tip, causing him to dip into her slippery opening. Her argument was very persuasive.

“Ohhh fuck…” Red sighed; he held Lizzie in place on the head of his cock.

Liz gasped as she felt Red thrust inside her; that was the best response she could’ve gotten. She was so gratified and she got such pleasure from feeling him inside her, she was close to climaxing already. She began moving up and down, coating him with her wetness so that his cock was gliding in and out. Liz brought herself upright and started riding Red enthusiastically as he held her hips.

“Oh my god…mm!” Liz mewled in bliss.

“Lizzie, you’re soaking wet…” Red moaned, then he thrust faster while guiding her movements.

“Mm! Yes!” She whimpered.

Red was enthralled as he watched Lizzie blissfully getting closer to the peak. Her hands were on his chest as leverage, but she couldn’t go fast enough, so she whined frustratedly.

“Come here, baby.” Red said urgently, then he flipped their positions so she was underneath him.

Lizzie had an adorably surprised expression on her face, so he kissed her before thrusting very quickly.

“Ohhh yes, _Red_ …” Liz moaned breathily; she was finally closing in on her climax after craving it so desperately.

Liz reached up and braced herself against the headboard; they were both so close. They breathed harshly and Liz whimpered every now and then while Red grunted. Several moments later, Liz gasped and cried out as she reached a mind-blowing orgasm. She felt herself clamping down on Red’s cock as he continued thrusting. He groaned and lost his rhythm. Red slumped slightly and nuzzled next to Lizzie’s ear as he came. He spurted repeatedly into her with the most intense orgasm he could remember ever having. Lizzie had that effect on him. When they relaxed, Red kissed her cheek and lips, then they looked at each other in awe.

“I’ve never needed someone so badly…only you. I want you, and I need you…and I love you.” Liz admitted as she rubbed his back.

Liz smiled gently as Red gave her a soft kiss.

“I love you too, Lizzie. More than anything.” Red said quietly.

Liz was so enjoying the intimacy of having Red on top of her and inside her, she hugged him so he wouldn’t move yet. After a while, he chuckled.

“Sweetheart…” Red said softly.

“Hm.” Liz hummed happily.

“We’ll have to change positions eventually.” He said.

“I know.” She said.

Lizzie showed no signs of letting him go, so he rolled them over again so that this time, she was laying on top of him. This way, he could relax and not squish her. Liz felt Red slip out of her, and she wanted to have sex all over again.

“Red?” Liz said.

“Yes, baby.” Red said.

“Can we go back to sleep for a bit and then do it again?” She asked.

“Hell yes. In fact, did you have enough sightseeing yesterday? We could just stay in and make love for the rest of our vacation.” He said comically.

Liz laughed delightedly and finally slid off to the side to snuggle against him.

“Sounds good to me.” She said.

“Wonderful.” He said.

Liz pulled the blankets up over them and rested against Red’s side, with her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her lower back for a little while, then they were both dozing off, so he kissed her on the head and fell asleep. Liz squished herself cozily against Red, and she smiled contentedly before drifting off to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
